


Наблюдая за ней

by littleshiver



Category: The L Word
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watching Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250) by [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover). 



Шейн наблюдает за Дженни неотрывно, но словно бы невзначай. Когда та пьёт пиво, вышагивает взад и вперед у двери, в спальне и ванной, когда Дженни готовит, но особенно интересно Шейн смотреть, как Дженни пишет. Та сидит слишком неподвижно и печатает с невероятной скоростью, сжимая губы, насколько это вообще возможно, и устремив глаза в совершенно другой мир.

Глаза у неё яркие, с безуминкой, словно у дикого зверя, и смотрят твёрдо и пронизывающе. Она то замирает, полностью утратив связь с реальностью и погрузившись в свои мысли, то резко срывается с места, напоминая о себе. В её мимике есть что-то необычное, словно она никогда не пытается скрывать свои чувства — или попросту не знает, что это следует делать.


End file.
